Album
by Luthfi WeirdCat
Summary: Inilah keluarga Miyano! Pernah membayangkan kisah apa yang terjadi dalam keluarga misterius ini? Republish. /AU.Warning inside. Mind to RnR?/


**Disclaimer:** Detektif Conan adalah properti milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei. Author (dan narator) hanya meminjam beberapa karakter untuk keperluan membuat fanfic ini.

**Summary:** Inilah keluarga Miyano! Pernah membayangkan kisah apa yang terjadi dalam keluarga misterius ini?

**Main ****Chara:** Akemi Miyano

**Genre:** Bisa berubah tiap Chapter. Chap1: Humor/Mistery

* * *

><p><strong>Page 1<strong> (rewrite)**: Facebook**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sebelum membaca _fanfic_ ini, disarankan membaca dahulu _warning_ yang saya cantumkan di bawah ini sebelum kecewa. Jangan bilang saya belum mengingatkan, ya. Haha! ^^

**Warning:** OOC, disfungsi otak*, kehancuran akal sehat, kekacauan waktu dan teknologi, typo (mungkin?), gaje kronis.

Tenang, fic ini tidak membahayakan kewarasan jiwa anda, kok. Mwahahahaha! (yakin?)

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME, please._

**NekoNote****: **Hello _readers_!Selamat datang~

Ini adalah _fanfic_ pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. \(=w=)/

_Ups_, sedikit pemberitahuan… narator kita akan sedikit _unik_ dalam cerita ini –dan akan sama untuk chapter-chapter kedepan. Semoga kisah ini jadi makin _genah_ dan kehilangan kegajeannya setelah di-rewrite. Ceritanya pun saya ubah sedikit. Doakan saya agar bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dalam beberapa chapter. =w='

…_hope you like it!_

_Don't forget to REVIEW after read._

_Arigato, minna-san_~ :3

* * *

><p><strong>A L B U M<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That<strong>_**-Black-Cat's POV**

Ini hanya sepenggal kisah sederhana yang pernah diceritakan Akemi-san kepadaku, kucing kesayangannya. Kejadiannya sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, sepanjang yang sanggup kuingat. Saat Akemi-san masih seorang bocah ileran berumur lima tahun. Dan aku? Aku masihlah seekor kucing kecil nan polos –_cuih!-_ sebelum menjadi mutan sinting yang hobi menulis _fanfic_, seperti sekarang –_Ehm_.

Oke…

_Back to topic._

Insiden ini benar-benar telah mengubah persepsinya terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Menciptakan kekaguman, sekaligus rasa malu yang sangat membuncah bila mengingatnya.

Ehm, sebenarnya ini cuma rahasiaku dan Akemi-san seorang.

Tapi karena dia sudah tiada, akan kuceritakan pada kalian.

_Dear readers_...

selamat membaca.

###

Bermula di sebuah apartemen sempit dengan ventilasi minim, tempat sepasang ilmuwan (_gila_) berkedok kekasih (suami-istri sih, tepatnya) sedang melakukan _percobaan-sangat-rahasia_ yang kudengar disebut dengan nama… APTX4869. _Apotoxin_. Entah apa tujuan mereka membuat obat—_ups_, percobaan semacam itu. (_ini rahasia_).

Yang jelas, mereka sibuk.

Memantau _permainan_ putri _jenius_ mereka yang mulai menunjukkan gejala _psycho_ saja nyaris tak sanggup. Atau mungkin _sanggup_, tapi _tak sempat_. Bahkan aku sangsi kalau mereka sadar.

Keduanya tampak serius menghadapi data-data yang tersaji di komputer butut masing-masing.

Putri semata wayang mereka yang bernama Akemi, kini sedang menekuni _permainan_ dengan setumpuk kartu berwarna pelangi. Apapun nama permainannya, tak akan bagus kalau melibatkan sebuah _teddy_-_bear_ untuk sekedar diburai isi perutnya. Karena dia akan membayangkan _korban _sesungguhnya.

Di sisinya, seekor kucing hitam –yaitu aku- mengamati dengan pandangan tertarik. Sesekali bibir mungil si bocah bersenandung pelan.

Entah siapa (orang sinting) yang mengajarinya memainkan _Requiem_.

Aku mendesah.

Suara di tempat itu nyaris senyap. Hanya terdengar bunyi-bunyi _keyboard_ diketuk dan beberapa kali _mouse_ di-_klik_. Terkadang, terdengar juga tawa hambar tak berarti dari sang Bunda.

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana kembali sunyi.

"Suamiku," sang Istri-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan itu.

"Ya, Elena." Atsushi-_san_ menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar pada istrinya. Senyum itu tulus, tentu –dan penuh cinta.

Tapi…

Aneh.

Perasaannya tak enak.

Dan itulah yang membuat majikanku, Atsushi-_san_… terpaksa menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling lebar. Ingat, kali ini… _terpaksa_.

"Gawat... Gawat, ini gawat." Elena-san tampak ketakutan, tapi di bibir merahnya tersungging sebuah seringai-nakal bercampur tegang. Matanya terus terpaku pada layar komputer, sedikitpun tak berpaling dari sana.

Berkedip pun tidak.

"A-ada apa?" Atsushi mulai panik. Ah, terakhir kali istrinya mendadak autis seperti ini, yang terjadi bukanlah hal baik.

Akemi menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

Aktivitasnya terinterupsi oleh rasa penasaran yang menggelitiknya.

"_Gin_…"

Akemi kenal orang itu.

_Gin_.

_Dia __temannya _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_._ Atau paling tidak, rekan kerjanya. Akemi tidak suka orang berambut _silver_ itu. Biasanya apapun yang berhubungan dengan Gin, pastilah bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Atsushi menahan napas.

"di-dia…"

_Sepertinya akan menarik._

"sedang online di _Facebook_,"

SRAKK!

Potongan kartu berwarna pelangi terjatuh. Akemi _sweatdropped_.

Bocah itu membuang muka.

Tanpa melihatpun dia sudah tahu, _Tou-san_nya sedang kesulitan menahan rahang bawahnya agar tidak lepas dari tempatnya. Dahinya juga sudah dipenuhi urat-urat yang mencuat.

_Apa yang penting dari status online _Gin_?_

Gadis kecil itu kembali menekuni kegiatannya. Eksperimen. Tangan mungilnya membedah _teddy-bear_ malang itu dengan lebih liar.

Dia menyesal sudah menguping pembicaraan.

Di kepala Akemi kecil sekarang hanya berputar-putar satu hal…

.

Apakah sekarang sudah saatnya untuk menobatkan _Kaa-san_ nya sebagai ilmuwan –_coret_gila_coret_- abad ini?

.

Sebagai kucing yang baik, tentu saja aku diam. Tapi, bolehkah _kucing baik_ ini berkomentar? Ada yang kusuka dari cerita ini. Yaitu…

'_Aku tidak akan menguping pembicaraan _(gaje)_ ayah dan ibu lagi.' _Jerit Akemi dalam hati.

Ya, aku senang. Akemi-san telah mendapatkan pelajaran berharga di usianya yang kelima.

**End of **_**That**_**-Black-Cat's POV**

* * *

><p>#O<strong>M<strong>A**K**E#

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere…<em>

"HUATSYIIH!"

"_Srrk_, _srrk_," sesosok pria jangkung berambut _silver_-panjang mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang beringus –akibat aksi bersin barusan. Matanya yang sayu tak beranjak dari layar laptop di hadapannya. Dari guratan wajahnya, tampak jelas bahwa usianya masih terbilang muda –sekitar belasan akhir. Hebat sekali dia bisa menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan _Anokata_ (sekaligus jenderal mafia) di usia semuda itu.

_Gin_, begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Aniki_?" Tanya Vodka.

"Hanya sedikit flu," jawab Gin seenaknya, masih dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Fuh. Jangan-jangan ada yang membicarakanmu, lagi." Vodka terkekeh pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi percaya takhayul, Vodka?"

"…"

"Entahlah,"

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Aniki_… sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan laptop itu dari tadi?"

_DEG_.

Gin terdiam.

"Bukan urusanmu, Vodka."

Vodka masih menatap _Aniki_-nya dengan sangsi. Dan itu membuat Gin mendesah pelan.

"…Pekerjaan.(?)" Jawab Gin –asal- sambil menghadiahkan _death-glare_ pada Vodka.

Jangan sampai, jangan sampai dunia tahu kalau seorang Gin malah _online_ di _facebook_ di tengah-tengah misi. Apalagi, di statusnya saat ini …

.

**Gin Bukan Kriminal Biasa** Hai, cewek. Siapa yang mau jadi pacar simpananku? ;)

_0 comment. _Elena inWonderland_ like this._

._  
><em>

Gawat kalau sampai ketahuan. Bisa-bisa dia digebuk (atau lebih parah, dijadikan sasaran tembak) oleh tante pedo –_Vermouth_- itu. ==;

* * *

><p>#O<strong>W<strong>A**R**I#

* * *

><p><strong>Neko<strong>**Note**: O_O" Ya Allah… darimana saya dapat ilham untuk me-rewite fic gaje ini sampai jadi makin gaje? Dan Vermouth –_ugh_- tante pedo? *shock*

Oke, disini ceritanya, Gin itu… -_ehem_-nya Vermouth. Mengingat usianya yang masih belasan, tentu saja seorang wanita berusia duapuluhan sudah dianggap tante-tante. Oh, _omake_-nya memang gaje. =A=" Maafkan saya Gin, Vermouth. #DORDOR

Saya akan mengupdate fic ini… tergantung situasi-kondisi. Kalau banyak yang minta fic ini lanjut dan mood saya melunjak tinggi, akan saya usahakan untuk update jika sempat. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang minta, _say goodbye to chappie 2_. #nangis bombay

_So, mind to review?_ =)

**Keterangan:**

*disfungsi otak adalah salah satu istilah yang saya pinjam dari seorang senpai di fandom DeathNote. Tapi, saya lupa namanya. Arti kata itu nggak perlu dijelaskan. Saya yakin readers cukup pintar untuk mengerti artinya.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!


End file.
